


Believe You (Me)

by acerobbiereyes



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - X-Files Fusion, First Meetings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28889664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerobbiereyes/pseuds/acerobbiereyes
Summary: Robbie needs to find a way out of his deal, so he turns to an unexpected solution to this problem - his day job.Beta’d by Whistlingwindtree <3
Relationships: Robbie Reyes & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Robbie Reyes/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Believe You (Me)

Director Mace’s office was spacious, with large floor to ceiling windows behind his desk that filled the room late afternoon California sunlight.

Robbie slowly sat down in one of the guest chairs, taking in the numerous photographs on the walls, some with SHIELD agency members he recognized, some he didn’t. Most were of high profile politicians, though, boasting a level of importance the average person could only dream about.

It made Robbie nervous, being in this room, even though he had no reason to be. He was here on his own terms, no one else's.

No matter what Ghost Rider liked to think.

The sound of the door opening and closing behind him pulled Robbie’s thoughts of his fiery co-pilot, as Director Mace entered the room.

“Apologies for being late, Reyes,” he began, setting down at his desk with a barely contained sigh. “Our budget meeting ran longer than I anticipated. I hope you weren’t waiting too long?” 

“No, sir.”

“That’s great to hear, now let’s get down to business, then,” Mace said, pulling out a file from his desk drawer. “You wanted to be transferred from Homicide, is that correct?”

Robbie nodded. “That’s correct.”

Mace made a note in the file. “Any particular reason why?”

_Because The Rider and I kill people_ , he wanted to say, _and Trip’s too good of an agent not to figure it out sooner or later._

Instead, Robbie said - “I just feel my expertise will be put to better use elsewhere.”

Mace nodded and made another note in the file before turning the page. “And you wanted to be transferred to-” Here he trailed off, an odd look settling across his face for a moment before he cleared his throat and continued. “-Coulson’s department, is that correct?”

“Yes, sir.”

Mace wrote one last thing down before closing it shut, then looked back up at Robbie with his default smile in place. Though it looked a little tighter around the edges than it was earlier. “You’re all set, Burrows will show you where to go.”

-

Phil Coulson’s division of SHIELD was located on the lowest level of the Triskelion, where the smooth steel walls faded to old brick and the heat was provided by a cranky boiler. 

Robbie walked the near-empty halls, looking for Vault 6, where Coulson said his new partner would be. And after passing a lab full of humming equipment, and a gym stuffed with sweating people, he found it. Pushing the heavy metal door open, he was greeted by the sight of wall to wall filing cabinets and sitting at a desk crammed between two of them was a woman.

He cleared his throat. “Are you Daisy?”

She glanced up, giving him a wide smile that made Robbie’s heart momentarily skip a beat. “You must be Robbie!” She said, standing up and away from the desk and reaching out her hand for him to shake. “Coulson let me know you were on your way.”

He nodded, shaking her hand as he gave the room another once over, ignoring the way The Rider burned in his veins as it analyzed his new partner. 

“So,” Daisy began, leaning back on the cluttered desk behind her. “What made you decide to join our team? It’s not every day we get new recruits.”

Robbie stilled, he could probably give her the same hollow answer that he’d given Mace and Coulson earlier, and she’d probably accept it at face value. But, if he wanted to get anywhere on the road of ridding himself of the Ghost Rider, he was going to have to be honest at some point.

He might as well start now. Taking a deep breath and he said. “The Devil saved my life, and I wanna know why.”

Well, somewhat honest. She didn’t need to know he sold his soul. 

The slack-jawed look on Daisy’s face was almost worth blurting his deepest, darkest secret to a complete stranger. 


End file.
